Trapped
by SilentReader7330
Summary: "No!" His voice bounced off the walls and my heart stopped as he spoke, "You will understand me, Elisa. I am your life now. You will not leave me again." His hands slid down my arms in a way that made my skin crawl and he lifted my hands to his lips. "I want to love you to death, Elisa. And I will. That is a promise." I knew he meant it. My fate was sealed.


"You really think you're hiding from me?" He laughed deep in his throat and his footsteps grew deliberately louder. "I can hear the blood flowing through your veins. Your heart beating faster and faster the closer I get to you."

I was trembling now as I realized there would be no escaping him. I could never outrun him with that damned drug in his system. He was sick, and I was a goner.

"I can hear how much you love me, Elisa. Your heart says it all. You're growing excited to see me, baby." He chuckled cruelly as he stepped closer to the small closet. "Just wait for me, love. I'm simply building the suspense but I'll be there shortly."

I don't know what I'd done to deserve the attention of this lunatic, but right now I was so sorry. So very very sorry for whatever it was. Tears were running down my cheeks now as I silently awaited my fate.

"Oh, baby I can smell your tears. Don't cry, I'm here now." His shadow was suddenly in front of the closed door and the tinted glass let me see his silhouette perfectly. My breath caught in my throat and I near gagged on the fear bubbling in my chest. What would screaming for help do now? I could do nothing but watch this unfold and that paralyzed me more than anything.

"Why do you still cry, love? I've already told you that I'm here for you." He spoke softly in a tone that he probably believed was comforting. My stomach turned at the sound and I had to force the hairs on my arms to lay back down.

He raised a hand to seemingly caress the door and the tears flowed harder as my mind processed everything I'd seen and felt those hands do. Vile and wicked things. He stopped and I could feel his eyes on me through the dark glass. I could feel him probing at my mind and twisting my thoughts in his own head until they were some confession of love for him that I'd never again mean.

"Nothing will ever keep us apart again," he whispered, as his hand slid down the door. Splinters flew and I shielded my face. This psycho had literally torn the door off its hinges! My last shred of hope had been torn from me and I hoped the death he had planned for me was a quick one.

I buried my tear stained face into my jean covered knees and sobbed my last tears. I did not want to look at him. I did not want to see what I had once thought was a handsome face. The short black hair always styled chaotically that I used to loved to run my fingers through. I did not want to see the twisted, sick version of what had been a beautiful smile. I did not want to see the crazed look in his once beautiful brown eyes. I did not want to look at him.

"My love, why do you still cry? It's all over now." He spoke gently, in a voice that sounded like the man I once knew. I sobbed harder as I knew that man no longer existed in his sick mind.

"Oh, I see," he spoke excitedly, standing near me. "These are tears of joy, aren't they?" This monster almost sounded proud of himself for coming to this conclusion. He reached out his malevolent hands and lifted me to my feet as if I'd weighed nothing, crushing me to his chest in what he believed was a loving embrace.

"Stop fighting me, Elisa." He growled, but that didn't stop my hands from going to his chest and pushing with everything I had left. "My love, do not fight me. You have nothing to fear any longer, so long as you do what I say." He spoke these words with a soft steel in my ear, his threat clear.

His impossible strength held me to him and I trembled at the hopelessness of my situation. "Do my words excite you, dear one?" His words again filled with disgusting pride, as he mistook my trembling for attraction.

"Does it excite you to know that I am the only man who will ever touch you again? Taste of you? Enjoy you? The only man who will ever know the many pleasures you can provide and provide them for you in return? It excites me, Elisa." His voice grew deeper and darker as he spoke, physical proof of his excitement rubbing against my stomach as I tried so hard to lean away.

"Please, let me go! What do you want from me?" I cried as my fists pounded his chest. The beast simply laughed at my attempts and pulled me even closer until the only movements I could make were the forced rise and fall of my chest against him.

"My love, you don't want that! You left me once, and it nearly destroyed me, but I am here now. Can you not see how strong I am now?" He emphasised his words with a squeeze that would've shattered my ribcage if he'd wanted it to. "I have become stronger for you, Elisa. I am stronger because of you! Look at me, my dear. Look upon the man who loves you."

But I couldn't. My eyes did not want to and so they remained perfectly shut, tears still streaming from them.

"Elisa," he growled in a tone I could not ignore,"I said look at me. I will not tell you so again." I opened my eyes, afraid of what he would do with me so close to him, and could only gasp at how close he was to me. Those dark eyes stared into my skull with a predatory focus that terrified me. Whatever he had pumped into his system was still there full force, and I knew I wouldn't be getting away from him any time soon.

He smiled a large twisted smile and looked down at me with a look I couldn't understand. Was this monster really the man I had loved so long ago?

"My Elisa," he whispered triumphantly and moved in to kiss me. With the little strength I had left, I turned my head so his lips would land on my cheek. He wouldn't be kissing me if I could do anything about it.

"I am not your Elisa." I spat the words at him, trying to get it through his thick skull for the thousandth time since his sick game of cat and mouse had begun. "I left you because you treated me like I was nothing. You treated me like a slave! Dirt! I loved you when you hit me and cursed at me! I loved you when you took your women and humiliated me. But you, Jonathan, don't know a single thing about love. I am not your Elisa and I will never love you again!"

By the end of my rant, I was trembling again, breathless and screaming the frustration and anger I felt. He did not love me. Love was not supposed to hurt. He could've put me out of my misery hours ago. But he, even with the adrenaline like drug in his system, and his enhanced senses, speed, and strength had dragged this chase out for hours just so he could have me too tired to fight when he forced himself back into my life again.

His grip on me didn't loosen a single bit, though his voice softened drastically.

"My love," he began again, "you misunderstand." He ran his hand through my hair, grimy from all the running I had done. "You are a queen. My queen. Do you not understand?" His hand slid from my hair to my cheek and held me in place so I could not look away. "I forgive you, Elisa. You did not know any better when you left me, but I forgive you." He looked at me with a tenderness that made me sick and I could not help the look of disgust that showed on my face.

"I don't want or need your forgiveness, Jonathan." I needed him to understand. He couldn't do this to me. Not again. "If you really love me, you will respect my wishes and let me go. We are not right for each oth-"

"You're wrong!" His interruption startled me and I would've jumped if he hadn't been holding me so tightly. "You and I are perfect for each other. You will see that in time. I will help you, my love."

My mouth fell open and fresh tears began to fall. My head moved back and forth as I struggled to grasp the strength of his psychosis. He was truly insane!

"Please, you need to understa-" I tried again.

"No!" His voice bounced off the walls and my heart stopped as he spoke, "You will understand me, Elisa. I am your life now. You will not leave me again." His hands slid down my arms in a way that made my skin crawl and he lifted my hands to his lips. "I want to love you to death, Elisa. And I will. That is a promise."

I knew he meant it. My fate was sealed. He would never let me go and I was finally too tired to fight. My body sank back down to the dusty floor, and he kneeled beside me to hold me as my mind finally shut down. This was some sort of sick game to him and I had lost. I was his. I was trapped.


End file.
